


form of desperation

by prompto



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, merely teasing, oh boy, this was inspired from previous roleplays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had a bad habit of making her desperate for it. There was no surprise to find Mitsuru had to lure him in the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	form of desperation

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last summer actually, but I figured I'd go ahead and post it since there's really almost nothing posted in relation to this pairing.
> 
> I have an odd weakness for this pairing too ahem.

She hadn't even let him get to third period.

The sound of shoes scuffing against the floor was here for a split second, the janitor's closet slamming shortly thereafter as the hallway then didn't have a soul in sight.

"Mitsuru-- what  the hell are you-"

The Empress silenced him with a quick kiss before responding.

"You shouldn't have sent me that message."

Shinji's cheeks darkened somewhat in the dimly lit closet. Still, he couldn't help but to feel a rising feeling close to that of excitement.

He'd sent it more so as a way of teasing the heiress, wanting to see her squirm throughout the day. It was also a form of revenge since she had become a worthy distraction from his cooking show that he used to watch every evening.

"I didn't think it'd get you so riled up."

Mitsuru shifted her knee between Shinji's legs, already starting her own form of teasing.

"You hardly have to hint at anything in relation to that to get me feeling this way.."

It was true. She was far too weak to how Shinji managed her sexually. Perhaps it was the simple fact that he never acted that way with anyone else. It was like discovering the filthier, more obscene side of someone that most people would hardly be able to envision carrying on a conversation with.

Mitsuru had many conversations with the Hierophant, including massive amounts of phone sex.

Shinji dipped his hand down, grasping at Mitsuru's other leg that wasn't currently teasing the hell out of him. He lifted it up, ensuring to keep her pressed against the wall while letting himself rub against her hips in return. He wanted her to feel just how hard his cock already was for her.

"You really shouldn't tell me those sorts of things.." He uttered in a rough tone alongside her jawline, moving a hand up to undo a few buttons of her blouse and reveal her cleavage. "...It just gives me more ways to expose your weaknesses Kirijo.."

Hearing her last name used made Mitsuru's red lips curve into a smirk. It was always a sort of challenge whenever he stated her name in such a way.

Shinji continued his teasing, letting his erection continously press and rub between Mitsuru's legs, her wetness staining the front side of his pants. He'd surely regret it later, but for now he was too caught up in how she kept moaning his name softly. Fingers threaded into his hair, grasping and tugging harshly as their lips met once more in a rough kiss.

At one point Mitsuru could hardly stand it. Her hands reached down to undo the belt to Shinji's pants, forcing the zipper down just as quickly before reaching in past his boxers to feel at his cock. The low groan he emitted made her even wetter than she already was, that need for him pushing her to a point of desperation.

_"Je veux que vous.."_

Hearing the French words roll off her tongue, Shinji always took that as a sign that the heiress wanted him quite badly. It gave him a moment of control, able to meld her in any way he wanted to which she never granted any other person the capability of doing.

"As you wish princess."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had chickened out going further back then. Maybe one day I will write pure smut for this pairing LOL
> 
> "Je veux que vous.."
> 
> Translation: "I want you.."


End file.
